I love you
by kittsrockfsmail.net
Summary: Link and Penny were never more than good friends, or....   Ok thi is my first story so please R&R. Thanks.    WARNING: very slashy. you have been warned.


I love you

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Link Larkin sat on the small, faded brown-ish sofa which belonged to his living room. Penny Pingleton sat next to him, her skinny arms huddled into her sides. Poor Penny. She had been through a lot this past month. Her mother (who was stricktly religious) had chucked her out because she had started dating a 'Negro boy', Seaweed, and kissed him on live TV! Then he had dumped her, saying that she was too much to handle? Dont ask. Penny and Link had been in the local park, when they spotted Seaweed flirting with some other girls. Penny had called them 'Plastic spastics', them looking exactly like over grown china dolls with overly powdered faces. Despite Penny's anger, she was very upset, so Link took her back to his place. He didn't have much to offer her there, but he couldn't help but feel sorry for her. Link had feelings for Penny Pingleton. How ever, Link was dating Tracy Turblad, who was practicing her dance for the 'Corny Collins show' that day, leaving Link and Penny together. Link's baby-blue eyes scanned her. They travlled from her tear stained face then to her, _breasts._ His eyes lingered there for a moment, examining there fullness, then down to her, long, slender legs. Thats when he came across a small broose. It could have been done by simply stubbing her ankle on the corner of a door or something like that, but it looked _far _to purple and blue to be the doors fault.

'How'd ya get that?' He asked, breaking the silence. Penny jercked her head up from the small stain on the pale green carpet she was looking at, to Link's face. 'What?' She asked shakily, trying to cross her leg so that her broose wasn't as visible as it was. She new full well what Link was talking about, as his eye's were darting between her and her ankle. 'That broose, on ya leg.' Link said, he clamped his hands apart, and edged closer towards her, when her big, green eyes brimmed with tears. 'It's nothing, honestly.' Penny quickly looked away. Link moved his hand to rest on her knee. 'You know you can tell me.' His voice was barely a whisper, but it was warm, and comorting. Penny looked round. Tears were now dripping down her cheeks and landing on her leg. 'I-It'ss h-her.' She chocked between sobs. 'who?' Link choed, his thumb rubbing little circles just above her knee. 'M-mother.' Penny collapsed into his lap, sobbing violently. Link didn't know what do to do for a minute, then let his arms squeeze around hers, so that he was holding her gently to his side. Penny was now sobbing into his shoulder, as she contiued to tell him her storie. 'B-bef-for she ch-chucked me out, s-she w-would kick me o-or something l-like that every, everytime i-i did-did something w-wroung.' Link wrested his cheek on the top of Penny's head, gently rubbing her back with the hand which wasn't supporting her waste. 'An-d then l-last week w-when I went to c-collected my things to stay at T-Tracy's house, s-she slapped m-me a-and kicked me l-loads a-nd she called m-me a-a-a-a... Devilchild!' Penny shrieked, digging her nails into his sides, hysterically crying into Link's shoulder. 'Your not a Devilchild, Penny.' Link said trying to comfort her, but it didn't really work. 'W-why Link? Seaweed l-left me, M-mother l-left me, k-kinda. W-why dosen't a-anyone love me?' Link pulled away from Penny and cupped her pretty face in his hands. 'I love you.' He whispered. 'Wha..' Penny was cut off by Links soft lips smashing agaisnt hers. penny's mind was screaming at her to pull away, that this was Tracy's, her best friend'd boy who was pulling her, not hers! But he was awfully good. Penny's body wouldn't move, no matter how much she didn't, or did want to be doing this. Link moved his hand up and down her arms. Suddenly, no one mattered toher anymore, not Tracy, not her mother or anyone else who would hate her for doing this. She began to move he lips against his, which made him smile into thie kiss. Penny was having a major effect on him. He was getting more aroused than anyone had ever made him befor, not Amber, or even Tracy made him him feel like this. The two teens broke apart for air. Penny's eye's travlled down to the large buldge which was pokeing through Link's black trousers. Her pouted cherry lips grinned up at him, and her hand slowly moved toward his growing arousle, 'Now then, Mr.Larkin.' She whispered seductivly, giving his manhood a squeeze. Link let a small whimper of pleasure escape from his mouth. 'We're gonna' have to fix this, aren't we?' All link could do was nod patheticly as Penny carried on kissing him. Her skilled fingures undid this flyer, her hand pushed down under his boxers, and began to stroke his hard member. Link groaned into Penny's mouth from her strokes, which turned to fast rubbs and squeezes, his tounge poked into her mouth. Penny gave a small grunt of suprise and pleasure as he did this. Link was now lying on the sofa with Penny on top of him, and as Link unvolenterilly bucked his hips, he came, spilling his sweet liquid all over Penny's hand. She smiled on his lips, giving his now soft, limp manhood one more loving stroke. _'Wow...' _Link breathed into her mouth. Penny merly sighed has she snuggled into the krok of his neck. 'I love you too.' Link smiled. Now he knew one thing for sure. He would have to break up with Tracy, and Penny knew that their friendship was definetly over now, but she knew that it would be worth it, because she felt safe now. Penny Pilgleton was with Link Larkin.

end

Tracy lovers please dont hate me :)


End file.
